Shattered World (Mli048 Version)
Shattered World (Mli048 Version) is under construction. Therefore, please excuse its informal appearance while it's being worked on. We hope to have it completed as soon as possible. Thank you. Note: Please do not edit or alter this page unless you have permission from the pages' author(s). Some minor grammar and spelling fixes are allowed if you find any errors of this type. The world has shattered, with the most powerful countries in the world gone, replaced by new countries. The reason why the countries fell apart was due to a great economic and political crash, know as the 2016 Reform. On December 6, 2016, 11:43:34 AM the stock market rates plummeted. Inflation went up, and within 6 hours of the stock market crash, the rate was 984,272,000% more than post World War II Hungary. The inflation rate proceed to increase by 1,000,000% every 12 minutes until December 28, 2016. Due to this crash, many countries declared martial law. Riots proceeded to break out across the world, know as the 2016 Riots. 4,942 people were killed, 89,244 injured and 2.2$ Billion in damage. The riots continued for the next 14 days. Parts of countries proceeded to declare independence. The first one to ever declared independence was Kurdistan, on December 12, 2016. Eventually, the old countries collapsed, India on December 19, 2016, China on December 21, 2016, Russia on December 23, 2016 and the US on December 24, 2016. By the time Christmas was over, the old countries that were going to fall apart did. In December 24, 2016, the UN had collapsed. NATO collapsed the next day as well as the African Union. On December 29, 2016, the 2016 Reform was done. Events leading up to the 2016 Reform This will list everything from the past 102 years before the 2016 Reform. In 1913, Europe had vast colonies. Britain had the most powerful navy on Earth. However, the German Empire was determined to expand and rival the British navy. They were also rivals with France and the Russian Empire. The situation in Europe was very scary. War could explode at any minute. It did after the assassination of Franz Ferdinand, heir to the Austria-Hungary throne. Austria-Hungary blamed Serbia and see the proper response is an invasion of Serbia. However, Serbia had an alliance with Russia. Russia had an alliance with France. Germany backed Austria-Hungary shall they invade Serbia. However, Germany shared long borders with both Russia and France, meaning if war broke out, Germany could face a two front war. However, had Germany had a plan. It was called the Schlieffen Plan. It was to invade France via Belgium, taking France out of war before facing the huge, yet slow to mobilize, Russian army. However, Britain had assured Belgium neutrality, leading the UK to declare war on Germany. The war lasted for 4 years, killed more than 17 million people and 186$ Billion in direct cost. During the war, tanks were invented. Airplanes were also used on a mass scale. A lot of technological advances happen. However, in 1917 Russia had a revolution, ending hundreds of years of the Tsars of Russia. Lenin, a communist revolutionary, proclaimed the Soviet Union. After the war, it was great in America. Despite alcohol being banned, it was a great time as Americans wanted to forget about the war. However, across the world fascist governments were established. One of them was Germany. After the war, Germany was devastated, suffering huge inflation.This was great place for a fascist government. Adolf Hitler saw this. He said that Germany will be powerful once again. He also said the Jews are to blame for all of Germany's problems. Eventually he gained power, making a fascist government that saw the Aryan Race as the master race. Meanwhile in East Asia, Japan was expanding, determined to conquer all of East Asia. In Russia, Stalin was able to take over after Lenin. He made the Soviet Union industrialize. However, he also persecuted those who were not loyal to him. Meanwhile, America was doing great until 1929. That was when the stock market crashed. This spread across the world, as many countries had business ties with the US. The aftermath was devastating, leaving 1/4 of America unemployed. Also, a drought had hit the US Midwest. President Hoover refuse to do anything. FDR promised to bring jobs back. He was elected by a landslide victory. While this was happening, in Germany, Hitler was making Germany bigger. First, he marched into the Rhineland and then he annexed Austria. Both were against the Treaty of Versailles, which was the peace treaty for WWI. He also annexed the Sudetenland, then he proceeded to take over all of OTL Czech Republic. He then proceeded to invade Poland, resulting in war with France and the UK. Over the next seven years, Adolf Hitler was defeated. Two superpowers emerged, the Soviet Union and the US. They then had a rivalry know as the Cold War. The US was a capitalist democracy and the Soviet Union was communist. Countries sided with the two powers. The two fought proxy wars such as the Vietnam War or the Korean War. Eventually, the Soviet Union collapsed. Many old communist countries turn back into democracies. On September 11, 2001, the World Trade Center in New York City and the Pentagon in Virginia were attacked. Hijacked planes were flown into the Pentagon and the World Trade Centers. After the attack, 2,977 people were dead and more 6,000 people wounded. In response, President George Bush of the United States declared a war on terror. It continued for more then 2 decades. The US then invaded Iraq and Afghanistan. In 2008, a economic crash happen. Then in 2016, the 2016 Reform happened. 2017-2020 North America After the 2016 Reform, the RSA quickly signed alliances with many countries. The alliance was called the Western European North American Alliance (WENAA). The founding members are Paris, England, Wales, Scotland, Northern Ireland, Belgium, the Netherlands, Galicia, New England, Portugal, Rome, Castile, Albania, Greece, Bavaria, the Rhine, Bulgaria, Romania, Estonia, Lithuania, Latvia, Norway, East Canada, Cascadia, Great Lakes, West Ukraine, Milan, Venice, Genoa, Milan, Tuscany, Naples, North Germany, Pomerania and Silesia. In 2018, the Yucatan joined. In 2020, Sonora and California joined. Caribbean and Central America On January 1, 2017, the Caribbean Federation was proclaimed. It was made of every country in the Caribbean except Cuba. The same day, the Honduras took the chance to annex El Salvador. In March 16, 2017, Nicaragua canceled there canal plans. Panama fully upgraded their canals by June, 2019. South America After the reform, Colombia canceled all deals with FARC Rebels. On December 2, 2017, South Brazil signed the Rio Deal, a plan with Buenos Aires to divide up Uruguay. South Brazil will get everything south of the Rio Negro and Buenos Aires gets everything north of the Rio Negro. On May, 2018, the two countries invaded Uruguay. Montevideo was taken on July 19, 2018. On July 22, 2018, the Treaty of Santiago was signed. Uruguay was annexed upon the agreed division in the Rio Deal. Southern Africa Central Africa West Africa East Africa Northern Africa Western Europe Scandinavia Eastern Europe Russia and the Caucasian States On January 9, 2017, Muscovy declared themselves as the successor of the Soviet Union and it is their destiny to reestablish the Soviet Union. In August, 2017, they march into Belarus, annexing the country. They then declare war on East Ukraine next month. The Volgograd and Leningrad threaten war with Muscovy if Muscovy does not back down. Muscovy refuses, invading both countries. The two countries proceeded a counter-strike. The war ended in December, 2018 due to revolts breaking out in Muscovy. All land occupied by Volgograd or Leningrad was annex and East Ukraine got Belarus. Muscovy became a democratic republic in January, 2020. Ob May, 2017, the world distracted by Muscovy's move in Belarus, Azerbaijan does a fast and highly mobile invasion of Armenia, taking Armenia by surprised. The war was quick, and by July, 2017, Armenia was annexed. Georgia was then invaded next month. The invasion of Georgia took 2 years, and in October, 2019, Georgia was annexed. Abkhazia was able to declare independence, however and South Ossetia was able to join the Northern Caucasus. On January 2, 2020, Azerbaijan declared the Southern Caucasian Republic, forming a rivalry between North Caucasus and South Caucasus, as the two want to unite both countries to form the Caucasian Republic, a theoretical regional power that could have international influence across the world. Central Asia South Asia East Asia South East Asia Middle East Oceania Category:Map Games